


At the wrong address

by ShiroLeviNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Leonhardt/Berthold Fubar, Armin Arlert/Miksasa Ackermann, Isabel Magnolia/Farlan Church - Freeform, Jean Kirschstein/Marco Bott - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sasha Braus/Connie Springer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroLeviNeko/pseuds/ShiroLeviNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren keeps receiving Letters for someone, who's apartment he bought over half a year ago. At the beginning he was mad, but then he just kept giving them back to the Mailman, until there was a Letter from America, which Eren thought could be important.<br/>So he took the matter into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the wrong address

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm not very good at summary's, but who cares? I hope there'll be some people who trip over this little thing.  
> My english still sucks, if you find any mistakes you can keep them! :> Not, joke, please tell me, i will correct them!  
> I think this is longer than my last fic, but i kind of likes the setting! I found the "mail keeps coming to the wrong address AU" on the summary-AU-thing on tumblr (there are a lot of really nice ones!) and i thought "Hey, come on, you can write that!"  
> I used the name "Jäger" here, because my Fic plays in Germany and in Germany Jäger is right, thats why i used "Braus" and "Fubar" too. And i like the name "Christa" more that "Historia, sue me. :P  
> So, yea, here is that thing. I hope some of you'll like it and if not, i am sorry that you wasted your time here! :)

Again.

It happend again.

Again there was a Letter between his own with a Name, that Eren didn't know. In the Beginning it annoyed Eren to no end, but after more that half a year he got used to it. Every Week there would be at least one or two Letters with the Name „Levi Ackermann“ between all the „Eren Jäger“ Mail and Eren kept giving them back to the Mailman on Saturdays and kept saying that Mailman, that „Levi Ackermann“ no longer lived here anymore, but unless the Mailman was stupid or just ignored the Words of the brown-haired young Man, it happend again and again.

With a sigh Eren walked back into his Apartment while looking through his Mail and then threw them on his Desk. It was nothing important in his Mail today, so there was no need to open them right now.

Looking out of the big Window a little bit behind his Desk he thought about that Day he bought that Apartment. It has been a Woman, maybe a little bit older than Eren who showed it to him and said, that the old Owner wasn't able to live here anymore and nothing more. Expect that the last Owner had loved this Rooms and that he hoped, that the new One would love them as much as he had.

And Eren loved everything.

He had seen the big Windows from outside, when he had walked the Street there and always had thought „Oh, Wow. I wish i could have a Flat like that someday!“ and now he lived right here, with a big Livingroom, a small Kitchen, a little bigger Bathroom and a big Bedroom. And everywhere there were those big Windows and even a Balcony! He couldn't be happier.

With a little smile on his Face he walked back to his Mail and opend them neatly; Stuff from his Work was sent to his Home, because he worked from home; he wasn't good with People and he hated working with People around him. They kept distracting him and then he would get mad and Eren didn't like that one bit.

After opening his Mail, he eyed the Letter for „Levi Ackermann“. He was really, really, _really_ curious, but until now he had always given the Letters back without opening them. 

But it couldn't be so bad, to look at the back and see from whom that Letter came. In a nice handwriting there were the Names „Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church“ somehwere from America. Which was a little Surprise to Eren and his thoughs begun to run immediatly.

Did „Levi Ackermann“ have Family over there? Did he moved back there? Why has he been in Germany? Didn't those to know that „Levi Ackermann“ moved away and sold his Apartment?

It was hard not to open that Letter, but Eren had another Idea and sat down at his Desk, took a Paper and a Pen and begun to write. He wrote, that he was sorry and that he didn't want to be a creep, but he had to tell them, that „Levi Ackermann“ moved and that a Friend of his sold his Place to him and that Eren didn't know where he lived now. He wrote that he was sorry and that he hoped that they would find the new Address of „Levi Ackermann“. Then he put their Letter into one with his and sent that combined Letter the next day to „Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church“. After that he thought it would be the last time he got Mail from them.

 

So it was a even bigger surprise to him, when there was a new Letter from America from „Isabel Magnolia“, but not for „Levi Ackermann“ but for „Eren Jäger“. After standing a little dumbfounded at his door he ran to his Desk, threw his other Mail on that (again there was a Letter for „Levi Ackermann“, something from a high End Club which Eren didn't know) and ripped open the Letter from those two.

It seemed that the Girl had written that Letter, because the one Person was „I“ and the other one „my Fiancé“. She thanked Eren for telling them that „Levi Ackermann“ moved away and asked, if there would be any way for him to get a hold of said Man, because she wanted him to be at the Wedding around the late December.

It was mid-March so there was plenty of time, but it seemed that she wanted that Man to be there soon. She said, that maybe that Friend who sold Eren the Flat would know where he lived now and the 25 year old Man hit his forehead, because he didn't think of that before. So he tried to call „Hanji Zoe“, but his Phone informed him, that that number was out of Service.

With a sign Eren sat down at his desk and answered „Isabel Magnolia“, with a congratulation for their engagement, that he tried to call the Person who sold the Apartment, but that the Number was out of service and that there was no way for him, to contact her. He wished her good luck and said that he would write her again if he knew more or if he found „Levi Ackermann“ and that he would give her Letter to him, that she had send for that Man with hers for Eren again, with the hope he could give it to „Levi Ackermann“.

He was a little bit sad that he couldn't help her, but it was not his fault. So he sent his Letter to „Isabel Magnolia“ and didn't get a reply.

 

The brown-haired Man kept receiving Mail for „Levi Ackermann“ as always and wondered not for the first time, if that Man didn't notice that he didn't get Mail from certain People or Businesses. But when Eren looked at the Names of those People or Businesses he did not wonder why „Levi Ackermann“ didn't miss those Letters; always high end shit or advertising specials. It occur Eren's mind, that maybe „Levi Ackermann“ used his old Mail Adress for this shit, because he didn't want the stuff they had to sent. But nevertheless Eren kept giving them back to the Mailman. (Who would want that shit anyway?!)

It was at the beginning of June when he got an Invitation for a meeting for his old Class, back when he graduated from High School, for the late July.

He didn't remeber his classsmates, only a few of them, so he would like to meet them again, even thought he did not like People. But he remembered „Sasha Braus-Springer“ who wanted them all together again and send her a Letter with the notice that he would attend.

It was then, that he rememberd two other People, he hadn't seen in years but was nearly inseparable back then; „Armin Arlert“ and „Mikasa Ackermann“. Again he hit his forehead for not remembering them and for not recognizeing that he  _knew_ the Name „Ackermann“. Maybe,  _maybe_ Mikasa could help him.

 

It was hard for him to not be totally impatient for the Date in the late July, when the Meeting should be, but he did a good Job at it anyway, because suddenly he got a lot of work which kept him busy until then.

And then the Day finally way there and he was one of the first People at the House of „Sasha Braus-Springer“. Sasha was really happy to see him and Eren remembered all his Friends from High School and it wasn't really a surprise to him, when she got Connie at her side to tell Eren, that they had married 2 years ago (He noticed it at her Name, because Springer was Connies last Name). Slowly the Guests came and Eren saw „Jean Bott“ and „Marco Bott“ again; first more known with the name „Horse-face“ and the second with „freckled Jesus“. It was a surprise to the Brown-haird that they both were in a realationship, even married; he remembered that Jean used to say „no Homo, bro“, even after a short hug, so Eren teased him with „Full Homo, now, hu?“. „Annie Leonhardt“ came with „Berthold Fubar“, both with engagement rings at their fingers, while „Reiner Braun“ came alone; seemed like his Wife had to stay home with their 3 year old Daugther. „Christa Lenz“ came with „Ymir Lenz“, which was no surprise, because they had been High School sweethearts.

And there came more and more People Eren hadn't seen since back then, because he moved into another City, while most of them stayed where they were born, married and settled down. It made him a little bit sad that he hadn't met his „One“ yet, but he was happy for them.

And finally „Armin Arlert“ and „Mikasa Ackermann“ arrieved. When Eren spotted them nothing held him at his Place, where he was talking with Annie and he ran to both of them. Mikasa noticed him first, yelled his Name and ran into his Arms and Armin followed just som seconds later. All three of them kept talking over the other, to ask how they have been and what they have been done until now.

Sasha came around and greeted Armin and Mikasa and Eren sat down at his Place and waited for them; he didn't want to be the reason they couldn't greet the other People, because they have all have been friends. Mikasa was the first one who came back, sat down next to him and smiled.

„Your hair got really long... I like it!“ Eren said and smiled, while Mikasa stroked through the nearlly waist-long hair.

„Thank you. It's so good to see you again, Eren! It was hard to keep in touch when you moved and then you moved again and didn't tell us your new Address... Armin and me, we wanted to invite you to our wedding in September!“ Mikasa said and grabbed Eren's Hand and Eren blinked very hard.

„Wedding?! I- I didn't know- You and Armin?! Since when?!“ was his Answere and then he heard Armin answere while he sat down next to Mikasa: „Since 6 years now. It was a surprise to even me, belive me, Eren!“ He laughed and Eren noticed that Armins Hair was rather long now, too; he wore it in a ponytail. For the Moment Eren forgot about his questions for Mikasa, if she knew someone with the Name „Levi Ackermann“, because he wanted to hear all their News, how the Wedding was planned, which Name they would keep (which would be Arlert).

It made Eren so happy to see them together, to see them so happy and hear their Story and how Armin proposed to her and that they were going to move into the City, in which Eren lived after the wedding. When he was asked, if he had a Girlfriend, Eren chuckled and answered, that he wasn't interested in Girls or Women and said, that he didn't have a Boyfriend either, because he was to picky it seemed.

The Meeting ended really late, but the Time seemed to fly while they talked to all their friends, ate and played stupid games and Eren nearly forgot to ask Mikasa about that Man. It was when they changed their new Phonenumbers and Eren told them his new Address, that Eren remembered.

„Oh! Right! Mikasa, do you know someone with the Name 'Levi Ackermann'? I keep receiving his Mail, because i bought his old Apartment and there are some Friends of his in America, that need to contact him...?“ Eren questioned and looked at the black-haired Woman.

She got a frown on her Face and blinked. „Yea, my Cousin is called like that, but i didn't know that he moved...“ she murmured and took out her mobile Phone, typed something and Eren got a Mail from her. „It's his Phonenumber, try to call him ans ask him himself, yea? And don't get scared if he sounds mean, thats his normal voice!“ There was a Smile on her Face and armin laughed; he knew „Levi Ackermann“ too and could only agree with his Fiancée. They said their Good Bye's and Eren went to his car to get home.

He would call „Levi Ackermann“ tomorrow.

 

At least he thought he would. Which wasn't what he did; he got a lot of work again and needed to finish that before he could even think about contacting that Man.

It took him nearly two weeks to be able to call him and then he was very nervous. What would „Levi Ackermann“ say? He would be suspicious, Eren thought, when he would even answere that Call (Eren never picked up at a Number he didn't know). How would Eren be able to tell „Levi Ackermann“ that he still got his Mail and that there was a Letter from his Friends in America without seeming like a creep?

Eren took a deep breath and called the Numer Mikasa gave with shaking, sweating Hands. It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. And Eren nearly gave up and ended the call when there was a sound like a rustle on the other End of his Call.

„Hello?“ It was a deep, pleasant voice, which sounded a little bit annoyed, but not very much.

„Uh, hi, uhm... Is there Levi Ackermann...?“ the nervous Man asked. He didn't want to talk to someone, who wasn't „Levi Ackermann“.

„Yes. You have my Number, you should know; Who are you anyway?“ the Man on the other End retorted, a little rustle sound and then the voice again: „I don't know your Number; How did you got mine?“

„Ah, uh, I'm Eren. My Friend Mikasa gave it to me...“ Eren gulped. The Man sounded a little bit annoyed and, like Eren had thought he would be, suspicious.

„Ah, So you're Eren, hu? She told me there would be someone, who would call me soon. But i expected you would call earlier,“ the Man on the other End said and Eren thought he may have heard a small smile in that voice. „What is your question?“

Now it was the part, that would be hard, Eren thought; How should he tell that man, that he maybe got all his unwanted Mail? And even mail from friends!

„Uh,“ came from Eren, then he cleared his throat and continued: „Di-Did you sold an apartment around... uh, roughly a year ago?“

After that Question the brunet was met with Silence from the other Man until he cleared his throat and answered: „Yes. But i don't know why its your business?“

Before Eren could answere, he heard a woman's voice on „Levi Ackermann's“ End, which asked who he was talking to. „With someone who asked if I sold my old apartment,“ was the answere to that voice and the voice was suddenly kind of loud and excited and Eren could understand the Woman much better. „Oh! Really? Is his Name Eren? Then you've got the one who bought your old place, Levi! Would you give him to me? He was so cute and so excited when he was inside that place! And he is really goodlooking, too! Do you know what he wants? Come on, Levi, spill-!“ she talked like a waterfall until, „Levi Ackermann's“ harsh voice interrupted her: „Hanji! Stop. I don't even know what he wants, dammit!“ then he talked into the Phone again: „What do you want?“ And after a short silence like a thinking break he added: „Are you by any means 'Eren Jäger'?“

Eren was a bit irritated because of the Woman and needed a second before he was able to answere to „Levi Ackermann“: „Oh! Yes, i am! I just called to let you know, that i still get Mail for you to the apartment. Most of it doesn't seem very important, but there was a Letter from someone from America, 'Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church'...?“

The only sound that the other Man made was a simple „Oh“ and Eren thought that he should tell him about that Letter he send „Isabel Magnolia“. „I, uh, i send her her Letter back with one i wrote, which said that you moved and sold that Place... I've got that Letter back, because she thought it would be more... There would be a higher Possibility for me to find you, than for her. If you would give me your new Address, i could send it to you?“ Eren pondered.

He didn't know that „Hanji Zoe“ listened to him next to „Levi Ackermann“ and pulled that Phone down and hissed to the Man: „Levi. Do not do that! Ask him to meet you instead, I'm telling you, he is the One!“ Her eyes sparkled and she looked at him with excitment and „Levi“ sighed and muttered a „Fine. No go, shitty-glasses!“ to her and put the Phone back at his ear and asked „Eren?“

„Ah, Yes?!“ jerked Eren and sat up straighed again.

„How about we meet up somewhere? I'm not... very positive to give my address to some guy i never met,“ 'Levi explained and Eren on the other end kind of got a little bit excited. „Uh, yea, yes. I- I know what you mean. When would it be the best Date for you...?“ Eren accepted and smiled a little bit.

They agreed on a Date and a Time and where, before the bid each other a Good Bye and hung up.

And Eren Jäger knew, it wasn't a „Date“, but he couldn't help but feel excited. He had bought the apartment of that man, wrote with a Friend of his and his Cousin was one of Eren's best Friends, so it was a kind of weird feeling. But he felt good, beeing finally able to meet the guy whose Mail he always got.

 

So he couldn't help, but be really excited the day they would meet. It was hard for him to pick an outfit and he nearly left his apartment to late, but luckily he looked at the clock and left. How would that man be? Would Eren notice him? He didn't ask how he would know who of those People was „Levi Ackermann“, because he didn't ask how he would recognize him. And after parking his car he wrote Mikasa a short Mail and asked, how he should know who her Cousin was and her answere was only a word „Undercut“. 

Eren frowned, then got out of his car and mutterted „Undercut“ under his breath while looking at all those People who walked around him, until he noticed a Man standing at the Cafés wall and looking right at him. Even from afar the Brunet was able to see that „Levi Ackermann“ was a very handsome Man. His heart started beating really fast and a slight blush crawled on his face while he walked to that Man. „Uhm, Hello, are you 'Levi'?“ he asked and fumbled and the hem of his Shirt. The Man had to look up a little bit, but smiled nevertheless a little: „Yes. And you have to be Eren, yea? Let's go inside, it's better to talk there than here.“

Without waiting for an answere the Man, Levi, turned and opend the door for Eren, who walked in fast and both saw that table and headed for it. Levi thought, that once in a while even Hanji was right; the other Man WAS goodlooking and Levi was glad, that someone looking like Eren got his old home; it would have broken his heart a little bit if Eren Jäger would have been someone who looked messy and greasy. And Eren was happy that Levi was such a goodlooking Guy and he didn't seem like someone bad.

They sat down, ordered their drinks and Eren took the Letter from America out of his Bag and the other ones too: „This is the Letter from 'Isabel and Farlan'. And those are the... uh, I think unimportant Letters?!“ The other one took the Letter and had a soft look on his Face: „Thank you, Eren. I forgot to send them my new Address. And those...“ he looked through them and chuckled lightly: „...These are the really unimportant one. I'm sorry, i used that Address knowing full well that there was someone living, but i didn't wanted to get that shit home. If you get more, just throw them away.“

Then Levi opend the Letter from Isabel and read and a tender smile was on his Face. „Finally, hu...?“ he mumbled under his breath and folded the Paper again to put it away. Eren had used that time to stare at Levi. „Soo... How is the Apartment?“ he asked and run his hand through his hair, trying to make small talk, because he wanted his tea and he didn't want to leave Eren already. 

He saw the big Smile on the Face of the, Levi guessed, younger Man and they kept talking for a long while, even after their drinks were gone. Before they went home, they agreed that they would keep in touch through Mail. In the beginning it really only were Mails. Then Phonecalls, then Meetings, then Dates. Eren learned that Levi had to sell the Apartment because of a new workplace he already quit again, because it „sucked ass“, that the Man was only 2 years older than himself and had a foul mouth with a weird toilet humor, while Levi learned that Eren didn't like crowds, couldn't work with others, which was why he worked from home and laughed even at the stupidest stuff. They learned more, the more Dates they had and when they took a step forward, nobody was that surprised.

The first Kiss they shared was in front of that big Window behind Eren's Desk, their first Night after Armin and Mikasa's Wedding in Levi's Bed. Soon after that, that place was was sold again and Levi and his Cat moved in with Eren, back into the Place he once sold to the younger one. Maybe it was to soon, maybe not, but in December, when Isabel and Farlan married, and Levi and Eren attended, Eren had an engagement ring on his own Finger, while he wore the biggest Smile and the brightes Eyes.

Back at home, above their Bed in their Bedroom, there was a Picture frame and in that Picture frame was the first Letter from „Levi Ackermann“ Eren ever got (he found it while cleaning his desk drawers, which he had to, because Levi kept nagging at him because of it) and „Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church's“ Letter to Levi.

Because Eren's and Levi's 'search' for „The only One“ ended with them.

 

 


End file.
